Facebook Love
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Oh? What is it?" He figured he should at least know what was more important than their weekly call that she usually looked forward to. "Woo Bin sunbae's beating me at poker." What the hell?


Yi Jeong tapped his finger impatiently on his desk; he had his phone on his ear and a worried expression on his face. It was the third time in this hour alone that he's been calling Ga Eul and all the freaking time it went to voicemail. He checked his side table clock again to make sure it was _their _time; he might just be too excited or too sleepy. But as he looked at his clock, there was the time, _their _time, and it was mocking him. Why wasn't Ga Eul picking up? Ever since he went to Sweden, he would call her every Saturday at this exact time that was convenient for the both of them and they would talk for hours about anything and everything under the sun. Something was definitely up; he was too worried to even consider the possibilities. Finally, on the fourth ring, Ga Eul picked up in a hurried voice.

"Hello?"

_Finally._

"Ga Eul yang? It's me, why weren't you picking up?" he asked in a worried tone. There was something about Ga Eul voice that somehow confirmed that something was definitely up.

"Oh, sunbae! I completely forgot about the time. I'm sorry, but…is this important?" Yi Jeong couldn't believe his ears. First she doesn't pick up and now she wants to hang up already? What in the world was up with her?

"Well, no…but…" Yi Jeong didn't even get a chance to finish.

"Okay, good! Can you call me tomorrow, same time? I just really need to take care of something."

"Oh? What is it?" He figured he should at least know what was more important than their weekly call that she usually looked forward to.

"Woo Bin sunbae's beating me at poker."

_What the hell?_

"Woah, woah…back up, Ga Eul yang. You're playing poker? With Woo Bin?" _Does he want to die?_ He added mentally. Who knew what kind of poker they were playing? And since when have they been poker buddies?

"Well, yeah…in Facebook." Yi Jeong blinked. Facebook? He reckons he's heard that before. He just can't remember when and what it was…

"You should really consider getting yourself one." Oh, right. Facenook was that online thing he's heard a lot of from his classmates. It was supposed to be this big thing that you can spend hours on. He, for one, never found the internet amusing if not for e-mails. Anything but is a waste of time to him.

"I'm too busy for those kinds of things, Ga Eul yang. I'm surprised Woo Bin has time for that." he commented. Ga Eul let out a laugh.

"Please, sunbae. Even Gu Jun Pyo has one and he's the president of the biggest freakin' company in Korea." Yi Jeong couldn't believe that even Jun Pyo has one of those. He couldn't imagine what he used it for. He voiced his thoughts out to Ga Eul.

"Well, he needs to be in touch with Jan Di as much as he can, of course." She answered, now seemingly distracted. She still hasn't stopped playing?

"What happened to good old e-mail?_ That _wasn't high tech enough for people?"

"No, I guess not. I'm not forcing you to get one, I was just suggesting. Anyway, I really need to go…" He could almost hear Ga Eul mentally screaming for him to hang up. How intense was this game getting?

"Wait, Ga Eul yang. I miss you." One, two, three…

"Aish, Yi Jeong sunbae! I lost! You made me lose my concentration on the game." Yi Jeong smirked. At least he knew even without the help of Facebook, he could still make his girl light headed like no one else.

But it wouldn't hurt to make join in the fun, would it?

--

"What the hell? That fast?" Yi Jeong was pissed. So pissed off it wasn't even funny. How can Woo Bin be that fast in buying friends?

"I'll show you fast." He immediately clicks the button that would get him Ga Eul yang Wow, she was already worth about 50 million. Not bad, considering him and Woo Bin has been buying her off each other the whole night (well, for him).

He clicks on Woo Bin's page to leave him a comment to tell him to stop buying Ga Eul from him. He looks up the Woo Bin's page and notices his status.

_Song Woo Bin is in the F4 lounge with Chu Ga Eul._

"What?" he almost fell out of his chair. Were they there alone? What in the world was he doing with her? Damn, what if they were playing actual poker now? And Yi Jeong knew Woo Bin's type of poker…

He didn't even want to think about it. He immediately fishes his phone out and calls Ga Eul, not caring if he was already in the verge of falling asleep. She picks up on the first ring.

"Sunbae?" she sounded surprised at his call. He didn't blame her considering the time in his side of the world.

"Ga Eul yang, what are you doing with Woo Bin? Are you two alone?" Ga Eul let out an annoyed scoff on the other line.

"Yah, sunbae! You just totally cost me a week's worth of pumpkin porridge!" Yi Jeong scrunched his nose at her words. What was she saying?

"What?" he could hear Woo Bin and Jan Di laughing out loud on the back ground.

"Why did you have to be so suspicious? Now I have to make porridge for Jan Di and Woo Bin sunbae for the whole week instead of them making it for me!"

"I don't understand a word you're saying, Ga Eul yang. What porridge?" he was beyond confused at her acting. The increasing laughs in the background didn't make it any better.

"Bro," Woo Bin takes the phone from Ga Eul, "we were betting on whether you'd call Ga Eul the moment you saw my status message. Good thing I knew you're one jealous SOB."

"Yah! Song Woo Bin, who told you you could play me with me like that? Give the phone back to Ga Eul yang." Woo Bin did as he was told. Ga Eul sticks her tongue out at him.

"Sunbae," she sighed.

"Ga Eul yang," he called back.

"I should have believed them when they told me you were too reliant on Facebook." He hears the familiar click of the phone on the other line as Ga Eul hung up.

--

_Chu Ga Eul became a fan of Kim Bum_

Yi Jeong frowned at the update that was on the very top of his news feed. Ever since Ga Eul got addicted to this show he hasn't even he heard of (Dream, was it called? Ugh, he doesn't want to remember) all she ever does is talk about this Kim Bum character. What in the world was with this dude? He's not even that good looking. In fact, Yi Jeong thinks that if you just made him a little less attractive then he'd look exactly like this punk, Kim Bum. Yeah, that's right, he was the more attractive version of that actor. He remembers voicing this out to Ga Eul. Telling if they were twins, he'd be the more sought after one,

"_Oh, you're out of your mind, sunbae. You don't look a thing like him."_

Doesn't look a thing like him, his ass. Yi Jeong stares at her update for a long period of time, contemplating on what to do with it. He couldn't delete it, of course, he couldn't comment badly on it because Ga Eul would probably just delete it, accusing him of being too jealous. He couldn't _not_ do anything about it. Then a bright idea hits him. He fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello, this is So Yi Jeong. Yes, that So Yi Jeong. I wanted to talk to the creator of your program, Facebook. I'm going to ask him why the hell he didn't put a dislike button."

--

Chu Ga Eul was having a bad day. Words cannot even describe how crappy her day has been. Her morning was greeted by an empty refrigerator because she forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday, her right heel broke on the way to school causing her to hop on one foot while teaching her class, who seemed to all be on a sugar high considering how hyperactive they were today and to top all of those off, she walked back home because there wasn't one cab that pulled up for her and when she was halfway home, the rain started to pour.. Plus, it was Wednesday! Still three days before he called again.

Once she was home, she quickly got out of her wet clothes and lied down on her bed, ready for the rest she so desperately needs. But life wouldn't even give her that as she hears her ring tone sound off in full volume. She lazily picks it up from her bedside table. She half smiles as she sees the caller ID.

"Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul yang, I know it isn't Saturday but could you go online in Facebook and help me out in Mafia Wars? Woo Bin's refusing to give me weapons." Ga Eul wanted to scream. Scream so loud that Yi Jeong's ears all the way in Sweden would pop out. She was having the worst days of her life and all he cared about was his stupid game with Woo Bin? Now she was getting a headache.

"Listen, sunbae, I'm not feeling very well and this is really not the time for you to bother me with Facebook. Now, if that is everything you wanted to say, I'm hanging up." she didn't even wait for his answer as she flipped her phone back and fell into a dreamless sleep.

After three hours of getting her much needed rest, Ga Eul decided to finally get up and get something to eat. She was halfway to her fridge when she remembered she had nothing there so she walks back to her phone to order in, the phone that was conveniently beside her computer. She decides to check her e-mail. She had one from Yi Jeong.

_Ga Eul yang, sorry about a while ago. Look at my Facebook page. _

Ga Eul had to roll her eyes at his way of apologizing. Facebook? Really?

But she gives in, anyway. She logs on to Facebook and clicks Yi Jeong's page. The first thing she notices is that he changed his relationship status. From single it went to…

_So Yi Jeong is in a relationship with Chu Ga Eul_

So, okay, Ga Eul had to smile slightly at that. But that was his way of apologizing for his asshole-ness? She had to roll her eyes again. And then she sees his status message, the one beside his username. Ga Eul's insides flutter.

_**So Yi Jeong**__ misses Chu Ga Eul so much it isn't even funny. And, please, stop adding me, girls, because as you can see, I am very much taken._

She gave out her first real smile of the day. She clicks on a button below his status message.

_Chu Ga Eul likes this_


End file.
